Whatever Tomorrow Brings
by Megumi Mikage
Summary: The summary's inside. Just want you to know that it's a SoujiroxOC fic. (Subs are K+K, S+M, A+M and still unsure whether to pair Yahiko up with Yutaro or Tsubame)
1. Details Page

Whatever Tomorrow Brings

(Formerly known as: A New Adventure)

By: Megumi Mikage 

~:o:~

Songs that will show up in the story: (Incomplete) Journey 

By: Yours Truly. 

(Who else could have sang it other than our favorite Tenken)
    
    As for me, I shall go to my place
    
    And yet, I cannot see anything at all
    
    To the flowing of tears, Surely
    
    No more shall I be afraid
    
    The answer that man gave me
    
    Really does not suit my true self
    
    Perhaps I shall discover something
    
    Perhaps there is something that I cannot discover
    
    The piece of me
    
    That has hidden in my heart
    
    Only towards where the winds show me
    
    I alone shall go
    
    If somewhere I will find
    
    My unknown true self
    
    Having run a little too fast
    
    I feel I missed out on something
    
    Even such a mistake
    
    Is surely an answer
    
    Once more only by my pace
    
    I shall become myself, unlike anyone else
    
    Perhaps I shall meet someone
    
    Perhaps I shall hurt someone
    
    Only where the road leads
    
    Shall I try walking
    
    I will go, not waiting for the blade
    
    To catch it with both hands
    
    Perhaps I shall discover something
    
    Perhaps there is something that I cannot discover
    
    The piece of me
    
    That has hidden in my heart
    
    Only towards where the winds show me
    
    I alone shall go
    
    If somewhere I will find
    
    My unknown true self

Koori no Naifu wo daite

By: Megumi Oogata
    
    The bottom of my heart's lake
    
    is rimmed with ice,
    
    yet my fate
    
    is to continue living.
    
    Because of that, I'll fight to the end.
    
    Close to my heart,
    
    you call gently to me, but
    
    I close my ears.
    
    There is also a day I run to,
    
    Embracing the ice knife [1]
    
    But someday,
    
    this peace will warm the world.
    
    My frozen soul [2]
    
    will probably melt too,
    
    setting a prism free. [3]
    
    Until that day comes, keep on going.
    
    We are fighting. Don't stop.
    
    Fight to believe in the future,
    
    because that's why we're alive.
    
    Jump into believing in yourself,
    
    in order to build an era. WOH HO HO
    
    Surely, when the day comes
    
    that the Earth changes into a paradise,
    
    even my weapons
    
    will melt,
    
    overflown in sunlight.
    
    Searching for that day, keep on running.
    
    We are fighting. Go on.
    
    I'll cross the bridge to the future
    
    Even if it's risking my life,
    
    Even if it's a frozen bridge,
    
    I'll run across it. WOH HO HO
    
    Fight to believe in the future,
    
    because that's why we're alive.
    
    Jump into believing in yourself,
    
    in order to build an era. WOH HO HO
    
    (Going to my dream)
    
    (Fighting for my friends)
    
    (Running to my dream)
    
    (Fighting for my friends)
    
    'til I see a rainbow bridge built across my heart's lake

  
Sayonara wa Mirai no Hajimari

By: Megumi Oogata
    
    When the night skies open
    
    The bright stars twinkle
    
    I've been living in the dark
    
                                                                              Like a piercing dream in my mind
    
    ----------I shall not forget.
    
    You, by whom this closed heart has been opened
    
    Today's goodbye is the beginning of tomorrow
    
    Even if we take separate paths now
    
    We shall arrive at the same place...
    
    Even if we had ran into each other
    
    Call it a miracle
    
    For we can be proud of all the days
    
    We ran together
    
    ----------I shall walk.
    
    Taking the never-fading star of this heart
    
    Surely a goodbye is not a period
    
    If I go on and climb the everlasting hill
    
    I shall meet you again...
    
    Today's goodbye is the beginning of tomorrow
    
    If in my mind, I shall be beside you
    
    Surely a goodbye is not a period
    
    Even if we take separate paths now
    
    we shall arrive at one place...
    
    That is so A goodbye is the beginning of everything
    
    Because anyone, everyone is in the middle of a journey
    
    That is so A goodbye is not a period
    
    If I go on and climb the everlasting hill
    
    Someday we shall meet...

Tooi Kono Machi de

By: Minaya Naomi
    
    I loved that song
    
    on the old tape 
    
    Little scratches, a faded title...
    
    A blurry dawn.
    
    And so, the day repeats itself [1]
    
    accompanied by a summer breeze
    
    In a corner of the familiar day-by-day routine
    
    I suddenly meet with loneliness
    
    I'll never forget
    
    how fast I could kick the wind
    
    on my bike,
    
    going however far I wanted.
    
    la la la la I'll sing
    
    Looking up at the sky
    
    la la la la It's my life
    
    I'll walk on
    
    Using my own strength
    
    to go forward along this endless road.
    
    With so many crossroads,
    
    I'm always lost,
    
    but though sometimes I wander and sometimes I fall off the path
    
    I'm living the present
    
    Clashing with others,
    
    accepting others...
    
    Even when I grow up
    
    I'll never forget.
    
    la la la la I'll sing
    
    Looking up at the sky
    
    la la la la It's my life
    
    I'll walk on
    
    It's something that's mine alone,
    
    so I guess I can have some confidence in myself
    
    In the town we were born in, we dreamed
    
    Everytime I'm crushed, I remember
    
    that just like that song, there's something I can do right now:
    
    step forward, even if just a little.
    
    la la la la I'll sing
    
    Looking up at the sky
    
    la la la la It's my life
    
    I'll walk on
    
    la la la la I'll sing
    
    Looking up at the sky
    
    la la la la It's my life
    
    I'll walk on,
    
    Using my own strength
    
    to go forward along this endless road.

Keep on!

By: Maeda Ai
    
    I'll keep on running without looking back, sunshine day
    
    I won't give in to the pain of skinned knees, adventure
    
    I'll face my future, there's nothing to be afraid of
    
    Your smile moistens my dry throat
    
    I'll say good-bye to that coward who lives
    
    Deep in my heart, and become a little stronger
    
    This time I'll take off with courage
    
    Spread the wings of my heart and fly to the unseen future
    
    Now I'm headed towards an endless sky
    
    This dream adventure has only just begun
    
    La la la... la la la...
    
    I'll hold your hand, let's fly away, blue sky height
    
    Your cheerful voice and smile are dazzling, paradise
    
    Even if I get lost in the darkness, I won't give up, I won't lose
    
    I know I'll be able to find that ray of light
    
    I don't have time to show my tears!
    
    From now on I'll try not to show my tears
    
    I'll open the eyes of my heart and head for the unseen future
    
    This time I'll believe and have strength
    
    I'll have the courage to stand up again
    
    La la la... la la la...
    
    If I hang my head and droop my shoulders I'll never arrive
    
    At the wonderful, hope filled goal
    
    I'll keep on running, keep on trying, I'll get stronger!
    
    This time I'll take off with courage
    
    Spread the wings of my heart and fly to the unseen future
    
    Now I'm headed towards an endless sky
    
    This dream adventure has only just begun
    
    La la la... la la la...
    
    La la la... la la la...

Open Mind

By: Tenjin Umi
    
    I found what I was looking for
    
    On the other side of the display
    
    My heart grasps the key
    
    To opening a door of questions
    
    Right now everything is unknown
    
    But everyone's with me so I can cross the wall
    
    Open mind, someday
    
    I'll be able to laugh naturally
    
    Things that make my heart ache are messages to me
    
    Open mind, someday
    
    I'll be able to forgive everything
    
    Because I face the things I want to figure out
    
    I tried to find the answer
    
    Just by turning the pages
    
    But the thing I really wanted to know
    
    Is inside my heart
    
    I still believe in the voice that calls me
    
    I can be strong because everyone is with me
    
    Open mind, someday
    
    I'll be able to open my heart
    
    Our story is also about fighting and hurting each other
    
    Open mind, someday
    
    I'll be able to love everyone
    
    Even the words I can't get out well will become my weapons
    
    Open mind, someday
    
    I'll be able to laugh naturally
    
    Things that make my heart ache are messages to me
    
    Open mind, someday
    
    I'll be able to forgive everything
    
    Because I face the things I want to figure out

~:o:~

Summary: 

A witness reports what happened on a certain day, nearly three months after Sou-chan 

(*smirks at the nickname*) decided to follow Kenshin's footsteps:

He was just peacefully walking down the street with a smile on his face when *BAM*! A woman who came out of nowhere suddenly bumped into him. And she is being chased by the cops!!!!! After the spectacle, I turned towards the man… what's his name again? (backstage: Soujiro Seta!) Ah, yes. Soujiro. When he suddenly disappeared. I swear! He was just standing there then… Poof! I tell you! I'm not lying! Please!  Nooooooo! Don't take me back to that Goddawful place!!!! Tasukete!!!!!!!!!!!

Police: 

(while going out of the room with the so-called 'insane' witness)

 Disappearing men indeed. *snorts* You expect us to believe that???…

Author: 

Ummm… ^_^ We all know what happened, I'm sure. *winks*

~:o:~

Chapter Line-up:

(Just in case you already read the things below and just want to skip to the next or most recent chapter)

Whatever Tomorrow Brings

[01] [02]

~:o:~

Anime featured:

Rurouni Kenshin- 3 months after Shishio Arc

I fast-forwarded the enemies (Amakusa Shougo, the medicine part where Yutaro came back, etc.) and Enishi hasn't shown up yet.

~:o:~

Main and Sub Pairings, Warnings and other important (and not so important) stuff:

Pairings that will surely show-up:

Main:

SxOC- Soujiro and an Original Character.

Sub:

KxK- Kenshin and Kaoru (rules!)

SxM- Sanosuke and Megumi

Hints:

YxT- Yahiko and Tsubame

YxY- Yahiko and Yutaro

Pairings I'm not sure of:

YxY- Yahiko and Yutaro

(I can't pick between Tsubame and Yutaro that's why there's only YxT and YxY hints)

YxT- Yahiko and Tsubame

(Reason is like above.)

If anyone wants to help me decide, e-mail me at: megmikage@kurama.zzn.com. 

Warnings:

Het galore! 

(Now I won't need to warn anybody of Yaoi content!… unless I decide to put YxY in)

This is a PG-13 fic for some angst, action and romance scenes.

Please abide by the rating.

Some chapters have mentioned other literary works.

No, the fic isn't based or going to cross-over with those. 

I just want to mention that they somewhat relate to the chapter.

To Flamers:

(Now, I don't know why you are going to flame me because I didn't put anything that offends anyone in here, or unless you are a biased Soujirox? Fan but I already warned you about that so I don't see any reason why you would flame me. Oh well.)

Anyways, I just want to mention that my Flame guards are up and running smoothly. If you are going to flame me, please think twice before doing it.

(If you want to be one of my Flame Guards, just e-mail me. I'll be glad to have you as a Flame Guard. No one can get too much Flame Guards.)

To MST-ers:

If you're going to MST my fic, please tell me the exact address of the site where it is archived.

I would like to read it, of course. It has been too long since I have read a nice and hilarious MST.

^_^

To those who are Lemon-obsessed and would've loved to read one with Sou-kun and my OC:

Sorry. I won't write a lemon for this story. It's a little unnerving to write a lemon with an OC.

Why? 

Because you never know what will happen.

To people who are still reading this and will read the fic:

If you don't understand something about the fic, don't hestitate to ask.

Questions are answered A.S.A.P.

Don't worry.

I don't bite.

~:o:~

Copyright, Disclaimers and other legalities:

Rurouni Kenshin-

© Nobuhiro Watsuki

(I don't know the exact year it was created)

Whatever Tomorrow Brings-

© 2002 Megumi Mikage

Rurouni Kenshin and it's terribly Kawaii characters aren't mine. 

However, the Ocs, the fic, the plot and the fansite is mine.

(Much thanks to my webhost, Angelfire!!!!)

Any unauthorized copying (in any form and in any way) is strictly forbidden and is punishable by law.

Please refer to (http://www.whatiscopyright.com) for more information about copyright law.

~:o:~

Author's Note:

That's it. 

I can't believe it.

 I'm losing my touch! I'm supposed to be harsh!

Oh no!!!!!!

Oh well. Maybe it's something I ate today.

Don't worry though. It's going to go away after a few days.

Enjoy the fic!

~:o:~

Read the Story

~:o:~


	2. Paranoia

Whatever Tomorrow Brings 

A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction

By: Megumi Mikage

Soujiro's Version

Chapter 1: Paranoia

            In a small town somewhere between Shizuoka and Kamakura[1]…

            The sun was shining brightly in the sky and the slight breeze bought little comfort to the summer heat. Warmth and noise radiated from the people who were smiling brightly and joyously for their new-found peace. A young man, barely twenty, is being regarded with friendliness from the townspeople, despite the fact that he carried a _nihontou_[2]. Why, you ask? It's because of the friendly smile that graced his handsome face. Women were looking at him with curiosity, if not for something else, from time to time while men were doing what they were supposed to do but both welcomed him to their humble town with either a smile or a greeting, followed by a slight or deep bow of their heads. 

~:o:~

            'I wonder who won the last battle?' was the thought that always flitted through my mind. I always admired Shishio-san, ever since he came into my life. He freed me from the abuse of my family and I always stayed faithful to him but I won't lie, especially to myself. I know Shishio has the advantage from skills and my last helpful tip but I think it is Himura who won. His way of fighting held a reason, a promise that he needed abide to. He also has a resolve that just won't quit. I saw this… ALL of this… when I fought with him. He really is a wonderful opponent. I understand the feeling of those who fought with him before myself. Me, myself, wanted another match but I need to find my own reason first. The reason to why I swing my sword. That's why I haven't gone straight to Himura-san's current lodgings, which I knew was the home and dojo of the woman he so wanted to protect.

            I'm still smiling that smile. Old habits die hard. Especially ones that has been with you ever since you were a child. Despite having gone on this journey to find myself, I think I haven't changed. I'm still the cold-hearted murderer that I was before. Nothing wavers my heart. I've almost wandered half of Japan on foot but I haven't found someone or something that I can hold as precious to me. No matter, though. All I need is patience and perseverance. I, myself, have only been wandering for about only three months when it took Himura-san ten years to find his most precious one.

            "O- ohayou." Another woman said, smiling shyly, and bowed. I have been getting these kind of greeting from women ever since I left the confines of Shishio-san's headquarters. I stopped and smiled back at her in greeting before turning left, towards the inn where an old man I met just some miles outside town told me. I don't pay for my lodgings. I work for the inn for as long as I'm staying in town, that's always what happens. I stopped ditching inn-keepers, especially elderly ones, ever since I started having this annoying voice inside my head, reprimanding me for every single billing that I ran from. At some time before, I wondered how to make that annoying voice shut up. So I started doing other things to pay my bills, like pick-pocketing or something, but the annoying voice just grew louder and louder and more annoying each day. At one inn, the inn-keeper needed help, so I helped him serving the customers in exchange for my lodgings. When I did that, the voice just stopped.

            That's when I found out that I had a conscience.

            Ironic, isn't it? 

            Anyways, it is a pleasant day today. Better not waste it on reminiscing about olden times although I have this strange feeling that something's going to happen to me today. Call it a _hitokiri_'s intuition or just being paranoid, but I really do think that something's going to happen today. Something big. I wonder what it is…

            BAM!

            I was jerked away from my thoughts when someone bumped into me. Hard. Good thing I have quick reflexes, or else the woman who bumped into me will have her derriere[3] on the dusty ground and her green silk kimono will be ruined. She straightened and brushed off some invisible dust of her kimono while regaining composure. "Thank you for your help." She said, slightly bending her head. She tried to seem calm but I know for a fact that she's nervous. Her fingers are playing with one another. "You're welcome[4]." I smiled at her, as usual. "Why are you running anyways?" I asked. I knew women loves to have someone to talk to whenever they're distressed about something. She looked up. "No, it's nothing. Thank you for asking anyways." That reply was not what I was expecting. I have to admit, I am a curious fellow. Though in the past, I understand why Shishio-san doesn't tell us some things. 

            "…visiting?" I blinked. How long was I thinking? "Ummm… I didn't get what you said earlier. Can you repeat?" The woman sighed and smiled. Her pinkish lips curved upwards and amusement sparkling from clear, silvery-grey eyes. How weird. It's my first time meeting someone with those kind of eyes. Her neat, light-colored tresses pined up in a pink ribbon. She must've noticed my amazement because she suddenly said, "My mother is English." English? Isn't that a language? I asked her that then she laughed. It sounded nice. Kind of like the sound of tinkling chimes. "No… well, yes. English is a kind of language but English is also what most people call people from England. England is a country in Europe, if you do not know." Oh. So that's what she meant by English. "You should have said that your mother was a _gaikoku jin_[5]." 

            She was about to reply when I, and all the other people on that street, heard someone bellow, "It's her! Catch her!" I saw her eyes widen and she quickly excused herself and ran past me. The cops followed her tracks a few minutes after that. My curiosity piqued all the more and I decided to follow them, and with my very fast speed, I disappeared without a trace.

~~~~~To be continued

[1] I don't know if there's ANY small town between Kamakura and Shizuoka nor do I know if Kamakura and Shizuoka were called Kamakura and Shizuoka back then. The only map I have of Japan is the one in Barron's Japanese Phrase Book (-_-;) and the only source of information I have is the actual RK series and Brittanica Encyclopædia software. If there is any mistakes, well, GOMEN!!!!! And notify me of that of course. (And if you could, please tell me a small town in Japan that's not too far and not too near Kyoto and maybe, just maybe, near Tokyo as well and can you also correct whatever mistake I made? THANKS!)

[2] Nihontou is the name of Soujiro's sword.

[3] Derriere is also another word for butt or ass or bottom. I don't think words such as 'Ass' or 'Butt' were used those days and I really don't think that people referred it as 'bottom' during those days. I think it was a little later, when Japan had more communication with the other countries. Actually, I think they still don't use 'bottom' or 'butt' but I think some already uses 'Ass'. Oh well. *shrugs*

[4] In Japanese, 'You're welcome' is translated into 'Iie, do itashimashite' or 'Do itashimashite' but I think 'You're welcome' suits this scene better.

[5] Gaikoku jin means Foreigner and if you don't know what a foreigner is, that means you're stupid and if you really are that stupid, just look at the definition.

Foreigner- (n.) a person belonging to or owing allegiance to a foreign country. (Taken from: _Merriam-Webster Dictionary_)

And some other Japanese terms I used in this chapter are: (This is only for those who doesn't know a thing about Japanese)

Ohayou, which means 'Good Morning', is used as 'Ohayou Gozaimasu' whenever being polite.

Hitokiri means 'Slasher', as so well-put by my subtitled RK VHS. Kenshin was once a _hitokiri_ when he was still Battousai and, obviously, Soujiro was, or 

is still, a hitokiri too.

-san is a suffix you add to a name whenever you don't know him/her well or just plainly want to be polite or just want to call him/her that for the kicks. It's 

English equivalent is Mister (Mr.) or Miss (Ms.) or Missus (Mrs.).

___________________________________________________

Details Page

Next Chapter

___________________________________________________


	3. Trouble with Law

Whatever Tomorrow Brings  
By: Megumi Mikage

Soujiro's version

Chapter 2: Trouble with Law

            Just a few miles outside town...

            "Let me go!!!!" A female screamed but the Police officer just held her hand tighter and slapped her face for her insolence. "That will teach you to refuse my offer, girl!" The other officers beside him were just laughing lewdly. The woman's eyes were tearing up from the pain but she still stood proudly with her chin up. "Shut up, bastard! You... good for nothing beast!" The officer's eyes widened. He slapped her again and banged her against a nearby tree, the remnants of a broken branch cutting a deep gash at the side of her head.

~:o:~

            I stopped short when I saw the girl slam against the tree. Blood flowed from her forehead and the reddish hand mark on her left cheek was visible. What in the world are those Police officers doing?! I took my nihontou out of it's sheath angrily. Hah! Fighters of Justice indeed. They're disgusting.

            I stealthily crept behind the police and placed the sharp edge of the blade to the Policeman's throat. "Let her go or you die." I whispered to the Policeman. He shuddered, sweating. Gulping, he released the woman's arm. Finger marks immediately showed on pale skin. I removed my nihontou. "Go. Before I decide to REALLY kill you." I said all this with a smile that people said looked cruel and sadistic. The policeman took two steps back before turning and running fast back to town with his cronies, almost tripping over each other.

            "Are you okay?" I looked critically at her injuries. I felt relieved that her wounds looked more serious than it really was. "Thank you... for saving me..." The girl managed before fainting dead away. The more distressing part is, she fell on top of me and believe me.

            She isn't as light as she looks!

            I carried her until we reached Doctor Saemi's clinic, pausing only to ask direction to the Doctor's clinic. "Sensei! Quick, it's an emergency!!!" Doctor Saemi quickly opened the door and took charge of the woman. I sat down at a cushioned chair near the door, resting my aching feet and arms. I haven't carried anything heavier than... Never mind. Not to mention, while I was running, her head fell on my white polo under-shirt (or under-gi[1], whatever you prefer), smearing it with blood. I thank my lucky stars that it wasn't bloody because I killed someone again.

            An hour or two later, Doctor Saemi finally stepped out of the room where she was treating the woman. I quickly stood up and asked how she was doing. "See for yourself." Doctor Saemi winked at me before pushing me towards the room. She thinks I'm someone of great importance to her. As if. We practically don't know each other. Complete strangers, even.

            Lying on a slightly bloody bed covered in a white sheet was the girl, her bruises all cleaned and bandaged. I sighed in relief and just sat besides the window, looking at the sun set. Doctor Saemi probably doesn't expect me to come out of the room so soon. I leaned towards the wall on my left and immediately fell into dreamless sleep, out of exhaustion of carrying the woman more than anything else.

            The next thing I know after that was a pair of grey eyes studying me. I felt her gaze and it was getting to my nerves. "What is it?" I asked. The girl just shook her head. "It's nothing. I just want to say thank you and ask for your name." Oh. My name. Should I tell her the truth or not? Hmmm... "I'm Soujiro." The girl smiled and said in reply. "Nice to meet you, even though it's on, ummm... uncomfortable circumstances. I'm Ayane." We didn't exchange any more courtesies like the traditional bowing or the foreign handshake. I just stayed on the chair and 'Ayane' just stayed upright on the bed.

            "Are you on a journey?" Ayane asked. Apparently she noticed my things that are still strapped tightly. I nodded 'Yes'. "Oh my. That means I've kept you here longer than you should've. Please stay at my house tonight. I'm greatly indebted to you for saving my life." Well, the question now was, should I or should  I not? I AM in need of lodgings for the night and this means I won't have to worry about what I will do if the inn-keeper doesn't need any helping hand… But then again… I sighed inwardly. Oh well.

            "Thank you very much. I think I will."

~~~~~~~~To be continued

[1] 'Gi' is the upper part of whatever it is that they were wearing during those times. The skirt-like pants are called 'Hakama'. Soujiro is wearing an under-gi (which was a white polo) that is fully buttoned (always!), a light blue gi with dark blue outline, a blue hakama and knee-length white socks. His Nihontou is sheathed and is  usually tied at the left side of his hakama but sometimes, (with an exception of fight scenes) you can find his Nihontou leaning on his right shoulder. I think it's suppose to be a pose or something. For an example is this picture (It's black and white so don't think that there's something wrong with your computer). If it somewhat reminds you of a certain picture of a certain site, please tell me the address. I don't remember where in the world I got this picture. ^_^;

__________________________________________________________________

Details Page

Previous Chapter

Next Chapter

_________________________________________________________________


End file.
